


Turquoise

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Peridot and Lapis introduce Bismuth to the idea of meep morps.A series of short, fluffy scenes.





	1. On The Beach

“I don’t know what to say.”Lapis wrapped her arms around herself.

“Me neither!But that doesn’t mean you don’t say anything.”Peridot threw her arms up, her voice high.“Look, this whole Earth thing is still new and hard and I don’t have sufficient data to fully understand the entire scope of it.”Then, in a quieter voice, “But that’s the beauty of it.Of this planet.It makes no logical sense! _Not_ knowing is great!”She looked down at the sand.Listened to the waves washing up on the beach shore.Turned her focus back to Lapis.“Here, observe.I’ll start.”Peridot cleared her throat.“Lapis, I missed you.I thought we were friends, that we meant something to one another.Then you left.The barn was _our_ home.It was _mine_ too.You took that away from me.”She paused.“That hurt.You hurt me, Lapis.”

“I’m…” Lapis’s voice caught in her throat.“I’m so sorry.I was just so scared.The diamonds—you must hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”Peridot rubbed her foot into the sand.“I…it’s…the probability of it taking a significant amount of time for me not to feel bad about what has transpired is high.But it can be lessened.In time.You can learn.Like I learned.”Some excitement entered her voice.“Like when we first lived in the barn together!There was a lot I didn’t know.Particularly about you.But, in my opinion, I made much improvement in figuring you out.”She hesitated.“You can do the same.Just about me?”

Lapis offered a shaky smile.“I don’t suppose you’d want to start by making new meep morps?”

Peridot smiled back.

From where she sat playing with Pumpkin a little distance away, Bismuth looked up and asked, “What’s a meep morp?”


	2. Meep Morp Apprentice

“So it’s a thing you make, but it doesn’t serve a purpose.”Bismuth stood over the pile ofmaterials she’d helped collect.“I think—”

“Yes!Yes, exactly!”Peridot jumped up and nearly lost her balance when she came back down.“They serve no tactical purpose!We just like them!”

“They make us think.”Lapis added before Bismuth could get back to finishing her thought.“Like this.”She gestured to a couple pieces of rubble she’d gathered from the remains of Blue Diamond’s ship.“They remind me of Blue Diamond and the pain Homeworld has caused me.But when I do this.”With a wave of her hand, she called water from the ocean over to her and used it float the metal around above their heads.“It reminds me that I’m powerful.”After a minute of everyone observing her floating show, she glanced down at Peridot.“Do you want to…?”

Peridot nodded.‘I’m ready”.She thrust out her hands in front of her.

Slowly, Peridot took control of each and every piece of rubble.“See?”She said to Bismuth.“Now it’s a collaborative meep morp.Since we’re both doing part of it!”

“Very nice.”Bismuth nodded.“I like the idea of these meep morps.Think you can help me out in making one of my own?”

Twenty minutes into Bismuth’s first meep morp attempt, she frowned at her work-in-progress.She’d put some pieces together, but without heating them she couldn’t see a way get them to stay together.She looked to Peridot and Lapis, who were giving her space (as per her request—the two definitely were enthusiastic, but Bismuth did still like figuring things out for herself too).

“I have an idea I think the two of you would love to see.”Bismuth spoke to them.“How would you like to visit my forge?”

“You have a _FORGE_?!”

All the metal on the beach rose up and came crashing down at Peridot’s yell.


	3. Going to the Forge

“What was your daily output while you were in production?What types of things did you make?Oh, oh, what kind of gems gave you commissions?Bismuths are architects and builders.Therefore, that means you made fancy constructs.”Peridot gasped for breath.“But you were also a member of the Crystal Gems, who do not follow what they’re _supposed_ to do, so logically you created things beyond your designated purpose.What are they?Tell me.You have to tell me.Tell me!”

“Easy there, short stuff, you’ll know soon enough.”Bismuth laughed as they walked around one of the last bends in the path to the Forge.”“Are you always this excited?”She turned to Lapis.“Is she always this excited?”

“I…I haven’t been around much.”Lapis wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

“Oh, that’s right.You came in at the last moment.With the barn.”Bismuth smiled at her.“Nice move.I would give anything, and I mean anything, to be able to tell the others that I saw a _Diamond_ get slammed on the head with a _human_ construct.”She sighed.“All we can do is hope Steven and the others are successful I guess.”

“Yeah.”Lapis kicked a pebble off the path.

“And they will be!”Peridot added loudly.“I have complete confidence in them.”She paused, and then added in a quieter voice while looking at Lapis.“I have complete confidence in everybody.”

“So, this Forge can help us make meep morps?” Lapis said quickly.

“Weeell.”Bismuth dragged out the word while she stopped in front of the Forge’s entrance.“Not exactly.Back in the day, I outfitted the entire rebellion with weaponry, but, like I said, I have a few ideas.Let’s see what we can do.”She led them down into the mountain.


	4. Anvils

Before Bismuth or Lapis could do anything, Peridot rushed forward into the heart of the Forge once Bismuth got the final door open.Neither of the two gems hurried after her until they heard a loud, rather concerning _THUD_.

Lapis’s gem glowed.Her water wings appeared.With a forceful wingbeat that blew both her and Bismuth’s hair, she rushed forward.

“Peridot?Peridot, are you ok?What happened…?”

“I’m fine.”Peridot struggled to get up out from under an anvil.“Perfectly fine.”She managed to tilt the anvil up on its side and almost scramble out from under it, but it came crashing back down before she could get out of the way.“Oof.”She grunted.“Is this a weapon?”She asked Bismuth, who entered the forge moments after Lapis.

“No.”Bismuth lifted the anvil up and moved it to the side.“It’s an anvil.”

Peridot stood and inspected herself.One had ran over the surface of her gem.“Are you sure?I can think of numerous potential scenarios where your _anvil_ could be used as a weapon.”

“Peridot, you probably shouldn’t have done that.We don’t know what anything is in here.You could have gotten hurt.”Lapis approached Peridot and put a hand on her shoulder.Her fingers squeezed.

Peridot put her own hand atop Lapis’s.“I’m fine.See?Not even a scratch.”She showed her her gem.“You don’t have to worry.”She paused.“But I see your point.I will be more careful.”

“Thank you.”Lapis gave Peridot a small smile, which Peridot returned.

They both turned to Bismuth, who was pretending she wasn’t paying them any mind.When she saw she had their attention, she grinned.“So, who’s ready to get down to _bismuth_?”

“HA!That was a joke!Lapis, she has jokes!”

“I have more than that.”Bismuth pulled the lever, which released lava into the workspace.“Just you watch.”


End file.
